


Surprises

by yadoyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoyuu/pseuds/yadoyuu
Summary: Yuri’s taste in music is very diverse. So much it startles Victor. Literally.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is super silly I can't believe me OTL and it doesn't matter how hard I try, it's still so short :,,,,,,,,( can't get past 1k words
> 
> *English is not my first language, please forgive me for any mistakes 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

It was some days after Onsen on Ice when Victor woke up and noticed it was the first time Makkachin wasn’t curled up with him. He grumbled for the loss of warmth and kicked out of bed to start his routine. It was still early in the morning, but it was okay, since Victor was an early bird. 

 

He groggily washed himself in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he stretched his sleeping muscles and put on the inn’s robes before heading to the dining room to greet the Katsukis and grab some delicious breakfast from Hiroko-sama. 

 

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was Yuri, which was odd, because Victor knew Yuri was a night owl and hated waking up early. He was usually still asleep at this time in the morning. Yuri actually looked like he barely slept, for his tired eyes and dropped shoulders. 

 

The second thing Victor noticed was Makkachin snuggled up to Yuri’s lap, happily dozing off. Traitor. Kidding, that was the sweetest thing Victor saw this week and he was internally fawning. 

 

“Yuri! Up already?” Victor greeted cheerfully, dragging the u in Yuri’s name. Yuri looked up from his rice bowl and smiled gently at Victor. Victor smiled back affectionately. Yuri looked better smiling, not so tired, and that made Victor happy. 

 

Victor sat across from Yuri and took his own rice bowl and miso soup. It smelled heavenly. 

 

“Vicchan! Good morning,” Hiroko said behind him. 

 

“Hiroko-sama! Good morning,” Victor couldn’t help but give her his big heart-shaped grin. He still couldn’t get over how cute the nickname was, and that made him feel so warm and cared for. The Katsukis took him in so kindly after only a few weeks he was amazed. 

 

Victor then looked over at Yuri to ask him if he was okay, but saw Yuri smiling softly, observing Victor and his mother. He looked beautiful like that, even with dark bags under his eyes. 

 

“Want to join me for a run?” Victor asked instead.

 

\---

 

After their breakfast, Victor and Yuri put on their sports clothes and earphones to jog side by side along the beach. Victor noticed Yuri was more serious than usual, so he knew Yuri was nervous or worried with something. They were preparing for the Cup of China, so it was only natural Yuri was feeling anxious. Still, Victor was a bit concerned. 

 

He wondered what type of music Yuri listened to when he was nervous.

 

\---

 

During training Yuri kept missing his jumps and he was getting way too frustrated, so Victor called it a day. 

 

“Want to put a nice song to wind down?” Yuri nodded and plugged his phone to the rink’s speakers. The soft melody from his free skating routine started playing while they did figure eights and simple spins. They continued moving slowly on the ice, in perfect harmony, as a soft piano piece echoed through the place. 

 

Victor closed his eyes and hummed. This was nice. 

 

But not for long, as a _super-heavy-metal-song-from-the-devil-himself-holy-mother-of-god_ blasted in their ears and Victor, _Victor Nikiforov,_ tripped over his skates and fell hard on his butt. Ouch, that hurt. 

 

The music suddenly stopped and only now, as Yuri skated towards his with a panicked expression, Victor noticed how fast his heart was beating. He never had been so startled in his life, it was worse than that time when Makkachin moved in the dark after a scary movie night. 

 

“Victor! Are you alright?” Yuri kneeled down beside him, a concerned expression over his face. Victor was trying to calm down his ragged breathing and racing heart. 

 

“What was that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Victor looked at Yuri with wide eyes. 

 

“Er… Uh, I should’ve put a proper playlist,” Yuri scratched behind his head sheepishly. 

 

“OMG, Yuri! That was heavier than Yurio’s songs!”

 

“Uh… Yeah…” Yuri flushed and tried to pull Victor up, “c’mon, you’ll get cold sitting there.” Victor numbly let Yuri pull him off the ice. He was still dazed with what had happened.

 

Yuri guided Victor to the bench near the rink’s entrance and sat him there, “are you hurt?” Victor shook his head, but he knew Yuri could see the question over his face.

 

“It’s for stressed days,” Yuri blurted and flushed harder. Victor couldn’t contain a smile anymore. 

 

“I thought soft and chill music was better to calm down,” he tilted his head, smirking at Yuri. Yuri’s eyes wouldn’t meet Victor’s. 

 

“It’s for frustrated days when I can’t land a jump and… stuff like that,” Yuri trailed off. Victor’s smile turned soft. 

 

“You know, Yurio would love that song,” Victor took Yuri’s hands so he would look at him. Yuri instead stared at their fingers and laughed softly. 

 

“We actually recommended each other some playlists.”

 

“Really?” Here Yuri started to give uncontrolled giggles. They were adorable and Victor didn’t want to listen to anything ever in his life again, but he was also confused. What was so funny? 

 

“Yeah, he said you were boring with your indie and soft music and that you are too old for the cool stuff”, Victor then gasped and put his hands over his chest dramatically. 

 

“Yuuuri”, Victor was sure he was whining and that his expression looked ridiculously offended. Now Yuri was straight up laughing at Victor’s face.

 

“Yurio’s words”, Yuri laughed more at Victor’s kicked puppy face. To make everything worse for Victor, Yuri actually had the courage to pat the top of Victor’s head. Right in his weak spot. Victor knew he was pouting and Yuri was incredibly amused. 

 

“Don’t make that face, I love indie and chill music too”, Yuri stood up and walked toward the speakers to put on one of Victor’s favorite songs. It was one of those songs to listen to when one is drinking tea in a winter day, curled up with a blanked and a pet. 

 

Yuri offered his hands for Victor to take and he did. They were warm despite the cold from the rink. Yuri pulled Victor up from the bench and they went back to the ice, skating lazily around each other with chill music as background.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never get over Hiroko calling Victor Vicchan 
> 
> I also love both indie music and heavy metal lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
